Of Love, Bar Fights, and Snowy Nights
by GlamRakStar
Summary: Or, Adam and Sauli's Christmas in Finland. Adam surprises Sauli in Finland for Christmas. This story is just full of surprises, actually. Adam/Sauli obviously, mostly fluff. Rated M just in case.


**So, hey! Merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, happy Hanukkah! (Yeah I stole that from the worst Justin Bieber song ever, the rapping part in Little Drummer Boy.) Anywho. This might be one of my very favorite fics I've ever written, ever. I love it. And I apologize for any mistakes, because I wrote like 3/4 of this last night around midnight in about an hour and a half. Also, if there are any mistakes with the Finnish words-don't blame me! I used Google Translate (which is bad enough on its own half the time), and for some reason, any time I try to copy and paste something into Word Processor, the whole thing crashes and I have to re-type shit. So in most of the Finnish words, the A's are supposed to have the two little dots over them, but they don't, because I can't freaking copy/paste, so that'll probably screw crap up too. Sorry. And if there are any mistakes about things that actually happened in RL, I'm sorry. I tried to make everything as canon as I could (the sauna, wine on the rooftop-thank you, Sauli's blog!-and the fight), but obviously we don't really know many details. So I just hope that you like this as much as I do, and ****I'll shut up now so you can read it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Of Love, Bar Fights, and Snowy Nights (Or, Adam and Sauli's Christmas in Finland)<strong>

He'd been planning it for weeks, secretly. In November, Sauli had mentioned that he wished Adam could come home with him for Christmas to meet his family. He knew Adam couldn't, though. Because his management had booked him for promo stuff right up until Christmas. Well, that's what he thought. And it was true, that Adam was going to Shanghai, but the second he was done, he was getting on a plane to Helsinki, Finland.

Christmas wasn't really Adam's holiday. He'd never actually celebrated it before, being Jewish, and to be honest, he didn't really know what to think of it. It's not like he celebrated Hanukkah either, though. Usually, he gave everyone gifts, not partial to any _religious_ holiday. But Christmas seemed to be very important to Sauli and his family, so this year it would be important to Adam, too.

He'd arranged it all with Katri, who had talked to Sauli's family for him. Sauli was staying with his parents, so obviously Adam would stay there too. Katri reported to him that his parents were anxious to meet him and glad to help. Adam booked a hotel room for himself and Sauli for the night he would arrive, just so they'd have complete privacy.

Adam left Shanghai when everyone else did, hugging them all good-bye at the airport as he boarded a different plane. The flight was long and boring, but was that a surprise? It gave him plenty of time to think about how screwed up his sleep schedule would be. He hadn't adjusted to China time, and now he was going to a different country with another different time zone. He sighed. What was the point of time zones anyway? The only thing that they were good for was to fuck up his world and his sleeping. It would definitely be worth it, though, to see the way Sauli's face would light up.

He arrived at the airport, where, unfortunately, a horde of fans and paps were waiting. A little boy in a Santa hat handed him a box of chocolates, and everyone tossed questions at him until finally he said, "This isn't an interview!" Adam got a taxi to the hotel, and dropped his luggage off, then he called Katri.

"_Moi_?" She answered.

"_Moi_!" Adam said, laughing.

She gasped. "Adam? Are you here, Adam?"

"I'm at the hotel," he told her.

"Oh, great great great!" She exclaimed. "I can come get you?"

"Perfect," Adam said. "Sauli still doesn't know, _right_?"

"Nope!"

"Good. I'll see you in a little bit."

"About forty minutes."

"'Kay. Thank you so much, Katri," Adam said sincerely.

"Oh, it's no problem at all! I love to do this for Sauli! See you in a bit, 'bye!"

Forty-five minutes later, Adam was in the passenger seat of Katri's compact car, listening to her talk about how excited she was and how a_mazing_ what they were doing was, and how Sauli would be _so excited_ when he saw Adam. Adam just grinned and agreed, because honestly, he couldn't understand about half of what she was saying, because while she was talking in English, she kept throwing Finnish words in randomly, and it kind of really confused Adam. Finally, she pulled into the driveway of the medium-sized house from the pictures Adam had seen. Smart, white lights were strung neatly along the roof and lined the windows. It looked very homey.

"Well, let's go in," Katri said. "He isn't suspecting of this at all! Oh, and I told his mother to make sure that he door today."

So Adam took a deep breath and walked up the sidewalk to ring the doorbell. Katri trailed behind him. A few moments later, he heard footsteps, and the door slowly swung open.

Adam grinned as Sauli just stared for a moment. "Adam?" He whispered. A man and woman appeared behind him.

"Surprise," Adam said.

And in a split second, Sauli pulled Adam inside the door and had his arms around his neck. He tilted his chin up and gave Adam a long kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Sauli asked after they kissed, arms still around Adam's neck.

"I wanted to make you happy," Adam replied.

"You did," Sauli said, kissing him again. "But I thought you were in China?"

"I came here instead of going back to LA. I wanted to spend Christmas with you," Adam told him.

"Adam," Sauli murmured. He looked like he was about to cry. Adam kissed him again, holding on to him tightly. Just about then, Sauli seemed to realize that his parents were standing right there, and needed to be introduced to Adam. He blushed and broke the kiss, then began speaking quickly to his mother in Finnish: "_Aiti, tama on minun rakkaus_, Adam!" She smiled and stuck out her hand. As Adam was shaking it, Sauli said, "Adam, this is my mother. She wants you to call her Virpi."

"Hi…uh, _moi_, Virpi," Adam said, struggling to get the pronunciation right. She smiled warmly and pulled him into a hug.

Next, Sauli spoke to his father. When Adam shook his hand, Sauli said, "Adam, this is my father. You call him Osmo."

"M-_moi_, Osmo," Adam said nervously. He had been so worried about meeting Sauli's father and making a good impression. Mothers, he'd always been good with, but Sauli's dad sort of intimidated him.

"_Moi_, Adam, _moi_!" Osmo exclaimed cheerfully. "_On mukava vihdoinkin tavata teidat_!"

Sauli jumped in to translate. "He says it is nice to meet you finally."

Adam smiled slyly. "Tell him thank you for helping me arrange all this."

Sauli gasped. "He helped you?"

"Katri did too."

Sauli then yelled at them in Finnish, and they all started talking loudly, huge smiles on their faces. Every few seconds, Adam would catch a word or two, but it's not like he knew what they were saying.

A few minutes later, Katri left, after hugging everyone, and Sauli turned to Adam. "Are you staying here?"

"Yeah," Adam said, "but not tonight."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I got a hotel room for us in Helsinki."

"Worried you'd get too loud?" Sauli smirked.

"Sauli! Your parents are right there!" Adam hissed.

"They didn't understand that. Is that why?"

"Well, I didn't want to have to worry about privacy or being loud or anything tonight," Adam explained.

Sauli smiled. "Adam, you're the best. Are you really here, or is it just a dream?"

"I'm really here, baby."

"God, I love you, Adam. This is too much."

"I love you too," was all Adam said.

Later that night, they lay across the big hotel bed, legs and bodies intertwined, talking about everything. And they took off each others' clothes and kissed each others' bodies and made love. Then they climbed into the big Jacuzzi tub and just kissed for a long time. They fell asleep almost as soon as they got into bed, jet-lagged but happy to be together.

The next morning, Adam woke up earlier than Sauli. He carefully climbed out of bed and got dressed. Then he spent twenty minutes trying to figure out how to work the little coffee maker by the sink. He finally gave up and just ordered from room service.

When they knocked on the door, Sauli woke up and rolled over. "Who is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Room service," Adam replied. "Cover up."

Adam had forgotten to exchange money, so he asked the man to charge it to the room, thanked him, and closed the door.

"You ordered breakfast?" Sauli asked. He sat up.

"Yup. Good morning, baby," Adam said, kissing his cheek. "I'll set it up while you get dressed."

They ate quietly; Sauli was still waking up.

Later, Adam set their dishes outside the door and grinned. "You wanna go down to the pool and sauna?"

Sauli's face lit up. "Sure! Now?"

"Whenever you want."

"Oh, Adam, can we go now? I haven't been to real Finnish sauna in _long _time!"

Adam laughed. "Well, let's go get our swim trunks on."

Sauli's face fell. "Shit…I forgot mine."

"I brought extra," Adam told him, and kissed the pout off Sauli's face.

"They won't fit me."

"That never stopped you from wearing my stuff before," Adam said. "Besides, I like you in my clothes, baby."

Sauli took them and pulled them on, and the two trooped downstairs toward the pool area. They stepped inside the echo-y and blessedly empty room, and headed straight for the sauna.

It was hot and steamy and smelled like wood inside, and Adam could tell how happy his boyfriend was. Sauli's eyes lit up and he grinned, then sat down on the bench next to Adam. "I'm guessing it's too hot in here to fuck, isn't it?" Adam asked.

Sauli's laugh was extra loud. "Yeah," he said.

"Damn," Adam muttered, and giggled. "Let me kiss you, then." He pulled the blonde closer and kissed him fervently, relishing in the heat of their bare chests pressed together.

Later, when they were done in the sauna, they swam around in the huge, cool pool for awhile, Sauli demonstrating all kinds of fancy dives and Adam attempting some cannonballs. The sounds of their laughs and shouts were magnified in the tiled room, loud and echoing. The two managed to kiss each other at least every few minutes, neither of them ever getting tired of it.

After a long time, they went upstairs, tired from jetlag and the kind of hungry that always happens after you've been swimming. They didn't have any food with them, so after they took a shower together to wash the chlorine off, Adam suggested that they lie down and nap for awhile. They did, curling around each other and kissing and finally falling asleep.

When they woke up, it was almost three o' clock and they were starving. So they packed all their stuff up and left, stopping on the way back for sandwiches. Back at Sauli's house, Adam took his bags to Sauli's bedroom and unpacked, then placed all the gifts for Sauli and his family under the Christmas tree. Well, except for one or two…

For the rest of the afternoon, Adam, Sauli, Osmo, and Virpi sat in the living room, playing with the family dog and getting to know each other via Sauli's translation skills.

They ate dinner early; it wasn't dark yet. Almost as soon as dinner was finished and the kitchen was cleaned, Sauli pulled Adam back into his bedroom.

"Dress in warm clothes," he said. "I have a surprise."

Adam didn't question him, just pulled on layers of clothing. Sauli pulled the comforter off his bed and opened the window. "We are going on the roof for the sunset," he explained, climbing out. Adam glanced outside. The roof was flat here, and faced the backyard. He climbed out too, and settled next to Sauli, who pulled the blanket over them.

"Here," Sauli said, handing Adam a wine glass of something that smelled like spices.

"What is this?"

"Mulled wine," Sauli replied, pouring some for himself. "_Glogilla_. The first all year."

Adam smiled and clinked glasses with Sauli. "Cheers," he said. They drank the wine, which was _so _good, and watched the sunset, cuddling together under the blanket and leaning over for a kiss every once in a while.

The next day passed fairy quickly. Adam was still incredibly jetlagged, and so was Sauli - it always took him forever to get back on schedule, whereas it only took Adam a few days. That night, though, they went out - to one of Sauli's favorite clubs, Don't Tell Mama. His friend Sofia came along, as well as someone whose name started with an N or something. Niko or Noki or Noku, Adam couldn't really remember.

Adam didn't really recollect much about what happened at the club. He and Sauli drank vodka after vodka, and got in a fight - Adam couldn't even think of what it was about. They got kicked out of DTM, but they were still so mad, they continued fighting on the street. They didn't hit each other; just wrestled around a bit, and Adam thought he accidentally slapped Sofia, who was trying to separate them. Then the cops showed up, shouted at them in Finnish, and took them to jail.

They sat alone in a holding cell for awhile. Sauli was hunched in the corner, breathing deeply, eyes closed. Adam sat quietly on the bench, filled with deep remorse. This was all his fault. Why did he always end up hurting the ones he loved? He was so embarrassed, humiliated, angry at himself.

"I wouldn't blame you if you hated me," he said softly, speaking toward Sauli's general direction.

"I don't."

"It's my fault we're here."

"Mine too."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Adam said. Just then, a guard unlocked the door to the cell and took Sauli out. For questioning, Adam assumed. He sat alone for a long time, waiting. He cried a bit, worried a lot, then threw up in the trash can. His head was pounding. This felt like one of the worst hangovers he'd ever had, and he'd had too many to count. Right then, he decided that vodka and jetlag do_ not_ mix.

After what felt like an eternity, someone came to get Adam. It was an English-speaking officer, who asked Adam question after question, then said that he was free to go, no charges. Adam found Sauli in the dimly lit lobby, sitting in a chair with his head between his knees.

"Does your head hurt too?" Adam asked carefully.

"Like hell," came the reply. In a matter of seconds, Sauli was standing up and in Adam's arms.

"I'm sorry," Adam said. "I'm an ass. Do you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me," Sauli said, with tears in his eyes.

"I do," Adam assured him. "I'd kiss you, but I just puked."

"Me too," Sauli admitted. "I feel like shit."

"I guess we should call someone to come get us?"

"Katri's on her way. I called earlier."

"Good." Adam pulled Sauli into a tight hug. "I love you, you know."

"I love you, too, Adam. I always will."

They went home and stumbled up to bed, exhausted. When they woke up, it was after noon, and they went downstairs to see that Virpi had made hamburgers for them. They sat down and ate, going over what they could remember from their eventful night. Finally, Sauli just started laughing and couldn't stop, and Adam joined in, too.

The men spent the rest of the day quietly, lying together on the big leather couch in the spacious living room. They watched old episodes of True Blood, Adam's arms around Sauli's small frame. Osmo and Virpi mostly made themselves scarce, and Adam was glad. He was really beginning to like them, but the conversations were always so awkward and stiff. He felt left out because he didn't know the language, so half the time he sat quietly while everyone else carried on a conversation.

Later that day, Sauli fell asleep, so Adam used that opportunity to call Danielle.

"I just feel so left out," he said. "I don't understand anything. Maybe I shouldn't even be here."

"Adam, would you honestly rather be alone than be with Sauli? You understand each other, right?" said Danielle, always the voice of reason.

"I know." Adam sighed.

"And besides, think of how he must feel when he's in LA with you. Hanging out with all _your _friends. He probably struggles too, with the whole language thing."

"But he knew English before I met him," Adam pointed out.

"So? It's not his native language. He has an accent. He doesn't know a lot of words still, he gets confused, he says things wrong, he doesn't understand sometimes. It's gotta be frustrating for him, too," Danielle reasoned.

"True. But nobody has to play translator for him. Anytime I have a conversation with someone here, he has to translate, and it's really awkward and tense."

"Think about it. He seems more relaxed now than he does in America, doesn't he?" Danielle asked. Adam wondered how she knew that.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I can tell that it's easier on him."

"See? So don't get all upset because of what's going on. He feels it too. It's just a language barrier, foreignness thing."

"It kind of makes me appreciate him more," Adam confessed.

"Exactly. Everybody's going to act a little different when they're in a foreign place. Especially, you know, when they're jetlagged and drink too much vodka, and, hmm, get arrested," Danielle said casually.

Adam laughed. "Of course. That happens to everyone, didn't you know?"

Sauli woke up soon after that, and they sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and petting the dog. "You look so happy," Adam observed.

"I am."

"You're glad to be home, aren't you?"

"You're saying that home is Finland?" Sauli asked.

"It is your home."

"Not anymore."

"You don't like LA this much. You're happier here, Sauli," Adam pointed out.

"This is always going to be my home in some ways, Adam," Sauli said. "I was raised here. I miss my friends. But when you and I are apart, I miss you more."

"That's why I'm here."

"I am happy you came, Adam."

"So am I, baby."

"My home is with you now, I think. It doesn't matter where we are. Together, we are home," Sauli declared.

"I guess we are," Adam said, blinking back tears that fell anyway.

"Why are you crying?" Sauli asked gently.

"I…I don't know," Adam said, laughing, as Sauli kissed all his tears away.

The next day, the 23rd, Virpi and Osmo went to visit some friends who lived a few hours away, so Adam and Sauli would have the house to themselves until at least after dinner, which was nice.

Today was going to be another hanging-out day, Adam reasoned when Sauli got dressed. He pulled on a pair of Adam's drawstring pants, which were too big and hung tantalizingly low on his hips. With these he wore a gray tank top that showed off a sliver of toned belly and sharp hipbones that Adam kind of really wanted to lick.

Sauli had a few presents for his sisters and their families that he needed to wrap, so he sat in the floor and wrapped them, creasing along the edges and making them look neat in ways that Adam never could. Then he'd pass them to Adam, who'd decorate them with curled ribbons and bows. He was much better at that.

Once they were finished and the gifts were under the lit Christmas tree, Adam fell onto the couch and pulled Sauli on top of him, kissing his neck and pretty much any other skin that was uncovered.

"Adam, do you feel like going out tonight?" Sauli asked suddenly.

"Like to another club?" Adam asked unsurely.

"No, like to a nice restaurant and then to somewhere I cannot tell you yet."

"Well aren't you just full of surprises?" Adam asked.

"Maybe," Sauli said with a wink.

"Sauli, you'd better tell me!" Adam exclaimed playfully.

"Nope!"

"Yes!" Adam started tickling Sauli's sides, making him laugh and gasp for breath. "I'm not stopping 'til you tell me!"

Sauli laughed and squirmed but didn't say anything back. This was actually fine with Adam, he loved that laugh and would be content just to listen to it all day. Finally, Sauli put his hands on the back of Adam's head and pulled him close for a long open-mouthed kiss that left Adam as breathless as Sauli.

"I fucking love you," Adam whispered in a raspy voice.

"You know I love you too, Adam," the blonde replied. He leaned his head back as Adam kissed down his jaw to his neck to his bony shoulder, which was bare thanks to that glorious tank top.

"Guess what?" Sauli said.

"What?" Adam asked, removing his lips from his boyfriend's soft skin.

"I'm still not telling you!" Sauli grinned and wiggled out of Adam's grasp. Adam laughed and jumped up to chase after him. Running, Sauli pulled off his tank top and tossed it at Adam, who was right behind him.

"What the hell!" Adam exclaimed, laughing breathlessly.

"You know you love it," Sauli shouted.

Oh yes, Adam did. His sweatpants were making their way further down Sauli's hips, showing the dimples in his lower back, above his ass. And he just had the best back. His muscle and bone structure was understated and beautiful and perfect and sexy and Adam just couldn't get enough of it. He stopped chasing for a moment and waited, knowing Sauli would appear again very quickly. And in just a few seconds, there he was. "Why did you stop?"

"I was watching you run."

"Oh yeah?" There was an amused smile on Sauli's freckled face.

"Yeah. You're just…Sauli, you're so gorgeous." Adam wrapped his arms around the blonde from behind, resting his cheek against Sauli's head. Sauli didn't say anything, jut sighed contentedly. A few moments later, he turned his head and pressed his lips against Adam's neck. Adam shivered and turned Sauli around by his shoulders so that they were facing each other. Sauli wrapped his arms around Adam's waist and looked up at him. "You're beautiful too, Adam," he whispered. "And I'm so lucky."

Later, Sauli told Adam to get dressed. "It's time for our date," he told him, "and your surprise."

Once they were ready, they went out to Sauli's car and got in. "Now will you tell me what the surprise is?" Adam asked hopefully. Sauli smiled and shook his head, placing his hand on Adam's knee as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

The two ate at a nice restaurant (Adam just ordered what Sauli recommended, since he couldn't actually read a single word on the menu) and shared dessert.

"Time for surprise," Sauli singsonged as they left. It was dark outside, and so cold, and they shared a kiss in the parking lot before climbing into the small car. Adam was a good boy and didn't question Sauli once on the way to the surprise, although Sauli kept glancing over at him like he was just waiting.

They pulled through the gates of what looked to Adam like a park. There were Christmas lights and lit decorations everywhere, but not tacky colorful ones like in LA. These were all tasteful and even and white. They were strung in trees, there were large displays of huge snowflakes, stars, and reindeer everywhere, and farther back there were lights all around what looked to be a lake, because Adam could see reflections. It was gorgeous.

Sauli parked the car. "Are we getting out?" Adam asked, kind of confused. It had to be below freezing.

"Surprise," Sauli said. "It is kind of a tradition. Walk around the park to see lights."

"It's beautiful," Adam told him. "I see why you had me dress warm and bring another jacket now." Sauli nodded happily. They got out of the car and Adam pulled their extra warm clothes out of the backseat. Sauli pulled his coat on, slipped a fur hat over his head, and let Adam loop a scarf around his neck. Adam did the same.

"God, you look so cute all bundled up like that," Adam commented. He pulled Sauli's scarf down from his mouth a little to give him a kiss because he just could not resist. Adam started to pull his gloves on, but Sauli stopped him. "Let's use this." He held something out for Adam to see. It was one of those couples' gloves, meant so that two people could hold hands while wearing it.

"Oh, Sauli!" Adam exclaimed, hugging Sauli tightly. This was one of the cutest, cheesiest, most romantic things anyone had ever done for him. It was funny what made him feel like this. They figured out how to put it on and went off, holding each others' hands.

The men admired the lights as they walked, slowly, down the path. They passed under an arch of lights, and Adam used that as an occasion to kiss Sauli (four times). As they walked, getting closer to the lake, Adam's free hand started to get cold, even with a glove. So he put it inside his coat pocket. He felt something in there, and realized that this is where he'd hidden one of those Christmas presents for Sauli. All of a sudden, he had an idea. An early Christmas present never hurt anyone, did it?

Out of nowhere, it began to lightly snow. Sauli noticed right away, and Adam definitely didn't miss the way Sauli's eyes lit up or how he gasped. "Adam, it's _snowing_!" Sauli cried. Adam had to smile with him, at the way he got so excited like a little kid. Snow was one of Sauli's favorite things, and he hadn't seen any that year, being in LA for most of it. This was also the first time it had snowed in Finland, so he understood his boyfriend's excitement.

Sauli excitedly kissed Adam. "I am so happy!"

"I'm happy you're happy," Adam told him, returning the kiss. He had never really cared much for snow, but suddenly it was his favorite thing in the world - other than Sauli, of course. They continued walking to the lake through the small snow flurry. And soon, they were right next to the water. It was a little breezy, so the reflection of the lights in the water, combined with the snow falling, rivaled the glittering of Sauli's eyes.

_This moment is so perfect_, Adam thought. "Do you mind if we take off this glove or switch hands for a while?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Sure," Sauli replied, still giddy. They worked the glove off, and it fell on the ground. Sauli and Adam both took off their other gloves too, so they could switch. Adam bent down like he was going to pick up the one that had fallen, but instead he shifted onto one knee and took Sauli's hands, who gasped.

Adam wondered if Sauli's heart was beating as fast as his own as he pulled the box out and opened the lid.

"Baby, I love you, and I want to be with you forever, okay?" Adam asked. His breath showed up like smoke in the air. He noticed the way the snow was sticking in Sauli's eyelashes and making him look like an angel or something.

Sauli nodded.

"Sauli, will you marry me?" Adam slipped the ring onto Sauli's finger.

Sauli couldn't seem to speak. He just nodded, and pulled Adam back up to a standing position. Then he kissed Adam on the lips with more passion and love and tenderness than Adam had ever felt before. He wrapped his arms around his shivering fiancée and they just stood there for a long, quiet moment, by the lake, with snow falling all around them. It was a place where they didn't need any words.


End file.
